


When Darkness Falls

by KyoukaiKanata



Series: For Always [3]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Boys Kissing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Platonic Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:01:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22898437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyoukaiKanata/pseuds/KyoukaiKanata
Summary: Illness free, Max shows Dan the Pierre/Charles video. A double date inevitably leads to brotherly teasing but also the strengthening of paddock family bonds when darkness falls and Pierre needs them most.
Relationships: Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen, Kimi Räikkönen/Sebastian Vettel, Pierre Gasly/Charles Leclerc
Series: For Always [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1636453
Comments: 6
Kudos: 52





	1. When Darkness Falls

**Author's Note:**

> This one just had to be done. The Charles/Pierre scene in 'Returning The Favour' definitely needed some future teasing. 
> 
> Unfortunately, halfway through writing this, my brain decided we also needed a slightly more serious aspect too. A scenario (as a big Pierre fan) I hope does not come to pass next year but I guess only time will tell.
> 
> I hope you like this one.
> 
> Thanks again for the hits, kudos and comments for this series. The response still seems surreal. Feel free to drop me a line over on Tumblr (kyoukai-kanata) if you have any fic requests/comments or general F1 talk.

"I'm free!" came the loud cry as the door was practically pulled off it's hitches, a figure bouncing out of the door and spreading their arms wide to the heavens.

"C'mon Maxy let's go, we're free again" Dan hollered through the open door, his trademark cheesy grin plastered on his face, beaming from ear to ear. His body practically bouncing in excitement, hopping from one foot to another impatiently.

It had been a long 10 days between both of them having the flu one after the other, and Dan was ecstatic when he had woken up this morning and both of them were well again.

"I'm coming you crazy moron" Max laughed as he appeared in the doorway. Nudging his Aussie out the door and turning to lock it. 

A grin appeared on his face as he felt two warm arms encircle his waist and a nose pressed into the side of his neck, a kiss being placed there. 

The door now locked, he tried to turn into the embrace holding him, unable to do so as the grip around his waist tightened further. A soft sigh of contentment emerging from Dan behind him. 

"You know for someone who was bouncing of the walls a moment ago, we won't get far if you don't let go of me" 

"I'm moving, you're just too comfy Maxy" with a final squeeze Dan pulled back.

Max turned to face him, eyes soft, cupping his cheek and pulling Dan into him. Wrapping an arm over his shoulders and tugging them together pressing their lips together in a soft chaste kiss. 

A soft gasp escaped him, cheeks instinctively blushing, as he felt Dan's arms slip around his waist again and tug him closer, deepening the kiss. 

Pulling away a few moments later, Dan's nose brushed against his own, a final peck brushing over his lips before he pulled away entirely. His intense dark brown orbs lit up and a soft grin back on his face.

"Come on, we better get going or we will be late. I still have to show you that video as well" Max murmured.

Moving past him, they fell into sync as they moved down the path towards the car. Dan's hand automatically moving down and brushing against Max's arse preparing to give it a teasing squeeze. 

Jolting forwards at the slight brush, Max turned, frustration evident and playfully hit Dan on the arm as Dan burst out laughing, "Don't you even think about it, Jesus I haven't even shown you that video yet and you're already getting ideas."

Still snickering, Dan followed him to the car. Max would always disagree, but there was something incredibly sexy about Max when he was annoyed and walking around semi bristled like a lion with a ruffled mane.

Settling into the car, Dan leaned over whilst Max was distracted doing up his seat belt and pressed a kiss to his cheek, Max flushing red at the gesture. "I love you Max, forgive me?".

Flushed Max turned and, even had he wanted to (which he didn't really), he wouldn't have been able to deny this man anything.

He looked ridiculous with a big cheesy grin and his hands pressed together as if he was praying. Yet his eyes were playful and held within nothing but pure love. A look part of his head still wanted to question everyday. A look aimed solely at him.

"I forgive you, you Dork" Max leant forwards and kissed him again, pulling away after a few moments with a loving look of his own. 

"Now come here, I need to show this video. Charles seems to have learnt from the best." 

Five minutes later Dan was in stitches, practically roaring with laughter at the sight on Max's phone. 

The sight of Pierre bent over doing some form of yoga, eyes closed. Charles secretly appearing in front of the camera, winking as he tip toed forwards before giving Pierre a sharp playful smack with both hands on his arse, immediately bursting into laughter at Pierre's instinctive jolt forwards and at the sharp squeal that resulted. 

Pierre's face shooting up, cheeks flushed bright red and looking mortified at the noise that had escaped him. Charles reaching for Pierre and pulling him into his arms, kissing him deeply in distraction just as Pierre went to say something, the look of mortification turning into embarrassed frustration.

All of it together was too much for Dan and even Max, despite having seen the video on multiple occasions, couldn't stop the fond chuckle that emerged. 

Their friends had brought out the best in each other. Dan had practically taken over Jules brotherly role in many ways when he passed and his teasing streak had certainly helped to lighten the stress that sometimes lingered behind Charles' eyes and brought out the playful side that had always lurked beneath. 

"So now you know, that's why we're going bowling together today. Charles is apparently still in the dog house since he posted it on social media as well, so we need to try and help him please Pierre and make it up to him"

"Not sure we can help with that kinda pleasing Maxy" grinned Dan waggling his eyebrows and laughing at the indignant noise that escaped Max in return. 

Cheeks blazing at the very idea Max cried out "Not that kinda pleasing you horny, perverted moron" poking Dan in his side to distract him.   
Still snickering, Dan finally pulled off the drive and they started the journey. 

A short time later they pulled up outside the complex and met Charles and Pierre at the door. Brief hugs were exchanged and Dan's teasing instantly began, "Gonna beat you Sharl" he said ruffling Charles hair and laughing at the expression it produced.

Pierre and Max chuckled as well at the annoyed pout on Charles face, as they released each other from their joint hug. 

"Yeah, bring it on, old man" a smug smirk passed over Charles face as Dan turned to Max whining "Did you hear what he called me, OLD! I'm not old." 

Before Max could reply, Pierre's additional comment just caused Max to laugh at the outraged look that appeared over Dan's face.

"Well you know, he is kinda right, I mean have you seen the wrinkles man, I'd be worried if I were you." 

A cry of "Right that's it, wrinkles, I'll give you wrinkles" emerged and Dan lunged for Pierre, grabbing and tickling him in retaliation as he shrieked in laughter. 

Max came to stand next to Charles and both of them watched laughing at the sight. Pierre frantically twisting in Dan's arms trying to free himself, eventually crying out "Pitié, Dan s'il te plait, je donne, je donne."

Confusion filled Dan's eyes, before Pierre realised and cried out again, this time in English "Mercy Dan, please I give I give." 

A devious glint appeared in Dan's eyes as he stopped tickling him and felt Pierre sag slightly in his arms, trying to catch his breath.

Tightening his grip again he half lifted him by the waist, Pierre's eye's widening as Dan moved back towards the other two.

"Special delivery for Charles Leclerc, one cute Frenchman." 

Max couldn't stop the smile that escaped as Charles' gaze softened at the sight. Uncrossing his arms as Dan pressed a still panting Pierre into them. Charles arms tightening around Pierre's back and a hand cupping the back of his head as Pierre leaned into him as he recovered. 

"You ok Mon Amour?" 

Still panting slightly, Pierre nodded, blushing slightly as Charles brushed a fond kiss to his cheek. His head lifted the inch difference and they kissed gently. 

Pulling back, Charles placed a kiss to Pierre's forehead, slung an arm over his shoulders, turned to the other two and grinned "Shall we get going, we'll soon see who wins. Show us what you've got old man!" 

For a F1 driver, it could safely be said whilst Charles, Dan and Max were pretty good at bowling, Pierre was absolutely useless at the co-ordination needed. 

"Come on Pierrot, you can do it" Charles cheered encouragingly from the sidelines, before wincing as, once again, Pierre managed to miss all of the pins and send the ball flying down the gutter. His frame visibly deflating after the 6th time in a row and a tired sigh escaping him. Pierre had hoped with practise he might have improved a little. Sadly bowling was another skill he did not seem to possess.

Meanwhile, Max and Dan were on fire, both of them ultra competitive and both of them getting multiple strikes. Their combined score getting higher and almost impossible to beat. Teasing each other with rewarding kisses after every strike as encouragement.

Turning and immediately sensing Charles frustration growing, eyes darkening and the angry line appearing across his forehead as his own competitiveness reared it's head, Pierre sighed heavily and flopped down beside his lover mumuring "Allez, allez et trouvez le moyen de les battre." 

"Êtes-vous sûr?"

"Oui, j'ai confiance en toi."

Eyes gleaming Charles arose and squeezed Pierre's hand once. He wasn't going to be beaten that easily. 

Taking the ball from the rack, he shot repeatedly over the next few rounds. Strike after strike going through and almost levelling the totals Dan and Max had made. 

As another round began, Dan wandered over and threw his arm around Charles in a friendly manner. 

Dan smirked "I hope your ready Sharl, it's my turn now. One on one and I've definitely got the skill to beat you!"

"Bring it on Dan, I'm looking forward to it." 

Laughing Max wandered over and pressed a kiss to Dan's cheek, "I'm going to get a drink, kick his arse handsome." 

Rolling his eyes fondly as Dan and Charles immediately began brotherly squabbling over the same bowling ball, Max turned and frowned. Pierre had vanished.

Moving through the main complex, he turned at the sound of Pierre's voice and stopped as he took in the sight before him.

Pierre was proud, you couldn't even begin to be in the Red Bull program without some self respect, but the sight before him was anything but. It was a sight far too reflective of his 2019 Red Bull stint. A look of broken realisation.

Tucked into a corner between two potted plants, hood up to avoid recognition, he only knew it was Pierre at all due to the voice and tufts of fluffy hair sticking out the front of the hoodie. 

"Salut Franz, for everything. I guess it's now time to work on Plan B. When is the Honda meeting? Oui, ok I'll be in touch. I'll let you know flight details. Merci."

Ending the call, Pierre's eyes closed, his form visibly deflating, almost as if he was trying to hide from all parts of reality, not just the current one.

"Pierre?" Max called gently, walking over and placing a hand on his shoulder and immediately pulling him into a hug when he saw the look on his face. Pierre's face was neutral but the raw pain in his eyes was real, and to those that truly knew him, unmissable.

Leaning into the hug, his own arms coming around to hook around Max's waist, Pierre replied "Did Dan hear from Ferrari yet?"

"Huh, Pierre, what...?"

Sharply Pierre cut over him, "Don't, just tell me Max did he hear from Ferrari? Will he be taking Seb's place?"

The proud look that suddenly shone into Max's eyes spoke volumes and he watched as a deep sigh of almost relief seeped from Pierre's very soul. 

"That's at least one good thing about this week." 

Pulling out of their hug, Pierre moved away, "Come on, we best go back to them."

"They were fighting over a bowling ball when I left them so I doubt much has changed in 10 minutes. What's wrong Pierre, what's happened?" 

"It doesn't matter" 

"Pierre!" 

"I said it doesn't matter Max, just leave it."

Suddenly Max's phone buzzed, a notification coming through. Distracted he looked down instinctively to read it and missed Pierre's eyes closing, his head dropping in realisation and walking away. 

He knew what was coming, knew precisely what the multi-team F1 notification was. He had known it was inevitable. Eventhough the 2020 new season hadn't yet started. That didn't mean it hurt any the less. Pierre did the only thing he felt strong enough to do, the only thing he would now have to do in a few months time anyway, he walked away. 

Once out of the complex across the car park and around the corner, in a small side street, he opened his notifications and a bittersweet smile passed his lips at the title he found there _**'Breaking News - Gasly & Kyvat's contracts will not be extended. Helmut Marko has confirmed, AlphaTauri to use junior academy drivers for 2021 drive onwards.'**_

At least, now with Dan's Ferrari news, three of the most important people in his life would still have their chance to shine in F1 with Ferrari & Red Bull. He just wished beyond anything he could have continued that dream with them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think. Part 2 will be following soon. Thanks for reading ❤
> 
> Feel free to come and talk to me on Tumblr at kyoukai-kanata (http://kyoukai-kanata.tumblr.com)
> 
> Translations below. Please note my knowledge of French is limited so this was done via google.
> 
> Allez, allez et trouvez le moyen de les battre =  
> Go on, go and find the way to beat them
> 
> Êtes-vous sûr? = Are you sure?
> 
> Oui, j'ai confiance en toi = Yes, I have faith in you
> 
> The phrase 'In The Dog House' is a British phrase basically meaning someone is in trouble with the other person for their action/s.


	2. The Reward Of Redemption

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When all parties find out the news, Pierre's mentor makes an unexpected appearance to help give redemption.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the hits, kudos and comments for this series so far. The response still continues to astonish me.
> 
> As promised, i could never truly be mean to Pierre for long 💙

The phone ringing disturbed him from his thought process and was the main reason he'd walked away from the complex and through the car park to somewhere quieter. A call like this in a public place was something he could not face unless he had to. 

Looking down he saw the name flash over the screen 'Seb'. Bringing the phone to his ear, he pressed the accept button. This was one call he knew he could not avoid. 

"Bonjour Seb"

"And you were going to tell me when?." Cutting past the pleasantries Seb got straight to the point.

"When I knew?"

"Pierre"

At the tone Pierre sighed and rubbed at the frown lines he could feel building over his forehead. 

"What do you want me to say. The truth!? The truth is I've known since the end of last season. It doesn't change this. It was inevitable, you know as well as I do what Marko is like. Besides it's not like you told me about you leaving Ferrari."

"That was inevitable Pierre, whether I like it or not my time as come. Charles is the future. That doesn't mean it was the case for you."

"It was the case the minute I was demoted. It was done then." Pierre snapped sharply, accent thickening in annoyance.

"Dany and I" with a deep sigh Pierre's shoulders dropped and his voice murmured to almost a whisper, "Dany and I are too old for AlphaTauri now. And after last year, I haven't got another option in the paddock. No one wants a failure." 

"Pierre" Seb spoke, but Pierre was faster, voice wavering slightly as his brain finally admitted the thoughts to his mentor that had been lingering for months "I'm not you Seb, I really wanted to be like you, to manage to achieve even a tiny bit of what you have. And for a minute, after I got promoted, I thought I could do. I thought even if the first season is hard, I'd have the chance to try and get there. But winning GP2 means nothing. Nothing at all when you've blown it at top. All that you can do is try to float, until the inevitable final fall. I don't know what to do Seb. I'm not sure I ever did." 

A gasp escaped him as he felt movement behind him, the phone plucked out of his hands and himself pulled around and tucked into someone's arms. A hand coming up to cup the back of his head.

Trembling his shocked gaze met the tender older one. A hand coming to rest on his shoulder as a second figure moved next to the first. Strength and calm reassurance rolling of him in waves. 

"Seb, Kimi?" Pierre spoke, confusion clear in his voice.

"How did you...?"

"Find you, you forget nuorukainen, Seb may be useless at technology, but I know how to do a thing or to. Finding you was just the beginning", Kimi spoke quietly, squeezing Pierre to him in a brief hug. 

Seb continued, eyes gentle and full of the warmth, at a time like this, Pierre needed from his mentor. Pulling him back into another hug and grounding him as Pierre let out a shaky sigh from the affection. 

"It will be ok, it's the dream for most of us, but formula one, it doesn't have to be the only route. You know this. Remember super formula, who says you can't be a champion somewhere else. " 

Snorting, Pierre pulled back and twin blue orbs met the other, "and where exactly would that be. My phone's hardly ringing with offers. My career is already ending. There is no option to recover! My own inconsistencies, Helmut, Dietrich and Christian have seen to that". 

"There is always recovery and redemption. Nothing is set in stone Lieber." 

Two phones ringing broke the moment, Seb passing back Pierre's phone as the name 'Sharl' appeared on the screen. Before he could answer, Seb reached over and hit the call end button, pressing his finger over Pierre's lips before he could protest and answering his own. 

"Bonjour Cyril, thank you calling, he's with me now. I'll message you his number after you've spoken. I'll pass you over to him now." 

Seb smiled as he placed his phone in Pierre's hand and took Pierre's phone from him as it began to ring again. 'Sharl' once again lighting up the screen. He spoke quietly "I'll talk to him." 

As Pierre's face looked increasingly confused and concerned, he added, "It's Cyril Abiteboul, you need to listen to what he has to say."

Nodding, albeit looking slightly confused, Pierre took the call. 

In the process of answering, he didn't notice Kimi taking the phone from Seb when he looked confused at the screen for a moment. Sharing a gentle look between them, they sent a location notification to Charles instead. This was news Charles needed to hear about to. The fact Pierre had been with Charles, Dan and Max today just made it easier to tell all three of them at the same time. 

All three of them had come to them both at various intervals, increasing worried about Pierre, over the last few months. Max always feeling guilty about his former teammate and the effects his status in the team had had on him. Daniel concerned about the light that seemed to have left his eyes and his lack of laughter and Charles. 

Charles had been the most concerned of all. On occasions he had come to them almost in tears feeling like he was losing his partner and desperate to try and bring the la lumière de son cœur 'light of his heart' back to his former glory. Not that Pierre ever knew Charles called him that of course. But still, when Seb knew he was being replaced, he and Kimi had discussed between them how they could help now they were retiring. 

Seb knew Horner and Marko better than many, and they had known what to do to make sure Pierre's F1 chapter didn't close too. 

Kimi slipped behind Seb, wrapping his arms around his waist and pressing a kiss to his cheek as they stopped to listen to the conversation.

"Bonjour Monsieur Abiteboul"

"Bonjour Pierre, I'll be brief as we can talk fully when I see you in person at Melbourne, but you'll know by now we no longer have Daniel for 2021. Renault has been looking at options, and the board has decided they want you. If you'll accept, we look forward to welcoming you for the 2021 season." 

"Merci Monsieur Abiteboul but"

"Cyril" he interrupted firmly.

"Cyril, thank you, but I don't understand, why me, not after last year?"

"There is a type of great strength that comes from adversary. Red Bull could have broken you, but you didn't let them. You fought back from rock bottom and in the end, it is how you brought about your redemption that lead us to be interested. Renault believe in the same principal. We all make mistakes, it is how we choose to correct them that defines our characters best. We have not worked our way back up from rock bottom without hard work and effort. We want to rebuild and redefine ourselves in the new regulations to come. Those are beliefs I think we may share in common." 

"I..." shaking his head, Pierre let an almost unconscious small whimper noise escape and continued, "I'm not sure what to say, I, just, thank you. I...."

"Just say yes albern!" Sebstian called out from next to him. "You deserve it, it's time you start believing it too."

"He is right Pierre, Red Bull may have broken you, but Renault can rebuild you. We do have experience after all with the headache that is Monsieur Riccardo."

Pierre couldn't stop the laugh that escaped, the unconscious sigh of exasperation following Cyril's words regarding Dan to amusing to ignore. 

"Merci Cyril, but I do have a couple of questions first."

"Ask away but first let me answer what I expect them to be. The contract will be for two seasons, until the end of 2022, subject as you know with all such contracts to review. The salary will be considerably more than what you get now. We are looking to start on 3 million. Esteban has been increased to the same to make this equal. I trust despite your differences you two can work together?" said Cyril.

"Oui, from my side, we can. We worked together when we were kids, I'm willing to put aside our differences to do what would be best for the team."

"Good, Renault as you know is part of the French people, they will have high expectations with two French drivers as well."

"I understand. I actually have one other question if I may?"

"Go ahead Pierre, what is it?"

"Well it's more of a request actually." Pierre paused, before taking a deep breath and continuing, "I would like to keep Pyry Salema as my PT. He's been with me, through better and worse, and if he accepts it and Renault as well, I would like us to continue this journey together."

Seb's arm came to rest over Pierre's shoulder, squeezing gently, Kimi's hand resting over the top as well as there was a pause from Cyril before his answer came;

"That, that is the question you ask me, says more about your character than anything else. Pyry is welcome at Renault as well. A great driver does not become one alone, and if Pyry is what you need to help you, then Renault shall see it done."

"I guess there is only one answer I can give then, I accept." Pierre's voice was firm, his face carefully composed, but his eyes had always been the window to his soul, and they were filled with tears. 

"Welcome to Renault Pierre, I will see you in Melbourne, we can talk more about this in person then. I will get the contract sent to you today and you can review it before our meeting."

The call ended and Pierre looked in tearful confusion over his shoulder at his mentor "Did you set that up?"

Shrugging Seb smiled, "I knew about Dan replacing me around the same time you were given the news about AlphaTauri. I'm done in F1 Lieber and that's ok but you aren't and I still have enough influence to be able to make suggestions. It was Cyril and Renault who decided they would make them the reality."

Tears fell from Pierre's eyes, a shaky sob escaping him as he fell into the arms of his mentor and began to sob. Normally he wasn't this openly and vulnerably emotional, but after everything over the last few months, this was the last straw. Happiness and relief was welling up within him.

Footsteps pounding on the pavement was the next sound as three figures came running around the corner. Kimi stepped forward, pulling all three into a loose group hug as Charles, Max and Dan took in the sight of Pierre sobbing in Seb's arms. 

"He's ok, just overwhelmed slightly. In a good way."

Pulling out of his arms sharply, Charles snapped "In a good way?! How, how can him losing his seat be a good thing. Pear doesn't deserve that at all." 

Before Kimi could reply Pierre stepped in front of Charles, blue eyes red rimmed and still filled with tears, and tucked himself in his arms for a cuddle. 

Dan and Max went to say something, as Charles tucked Pierre further into him murmuring "I've got you mon couer" but Pierre spoke first. Voice wavering slightly. 

"I'm ok, leaving AlphaTauri sucks but thanks to Seb, Kimi and Renault I have a future."

"Renault? Oh my god you've got my old seat" cried Dan, a giant grin erupting over his face as Max and Charles's heads shot in surprise and expectation to look at Pierre. All three breaking into joyful grins at the sight that awaited them.

Lifting his head from Charles shoulder, the shining (albeit tearful) eyes and the smile on Pierre's own lips gave away the answer.

"I've got the drive." 

Cries of happiness emerged as Dan and Max jumped on the pair, pulling Pierre free from Charles and pulling him into a giant cuddle. Lifting him up teasingly from the floor in their excitement. 

As Pierre's laughter echoed through the street, Charles slipped in behind him and turned him into his arms, kissing him deeply.

Pulling back, he smiled at the look on Pierre's face "Congratulations Pear, I'm so proud of you. You deserve this so much and I told you, no matter what happened, I'd always be there when darkness falls, and when the light rises again." 

Blushing himself as Pierre's face flared at the comment, Charles added, "They haven't told you have they?." At Pierre's confused look he continued, "What I call you, la lumière de son cœur." 

A furious blush erupted over Pierre's face and Charles bent his head slightly, tightened his grip around Pierre's waist, and kissed him. "You are my light mon couer, and I'm glad we can all see it shine again." 

"Sharl, I" shaking his head Pierre laughed and cupped the back of Charles head drawing them together and kissing him. 

Pulling back he grinned, eyes alighting in the spark they all knew, "I guess I'm going to have to keep hearing it in the paddock for the next few years then."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think. I appreciate I probably have been a bit too generous on Pierre's salary, my thought being Renault would probably pay a bit more (especially given what they currently pay Danny Ric) if they thought they may get 4th in the constructors as a result. 
> 
> Feel free to come and talk to me on Tumblr at kyoukai-kanata (http://kyoukai-kanata.tumblr.com) 
> 
> If anyone has any ideas of future fics you want to see in this series, just let me know. 
> 
> Translations below. Once again i don't speak Finnish or German so I have used google to assist.
> 
> Nuorukainen = Young One (Finnish)  
> Lieber = Dear One (German)  
> Albern = Silly (German)

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think. Part 2 will be following soon. Thanks for reading ❤
> 
> Feel free to come and talk to me on Tumblr at kyoukai-kanata (http://kyoukai-kanata.tumblr.com)
> 
> Translations below. Please note my knowledge of French is limited so this was done via google.
> 
> Allez, allez et trouvez le moyen de les battre =  
> Go on, go and find the way to beat them
> 
> Êtes-vous sûr? = Are you sure? 
> 
> Oui, j'ai confiance en toi = Yes, I have faith in you
> 
> The phrase 'In The Dog House' is a British phrase basically meaning someone is in trouble with the other person for their action/s.


End file.
